mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friends Forever Issue 26
My Little Pony: Friends Forever #26 is the twenty-sixth issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Friends Forever comic series. In the issue, Shining Armor is forced to work with Prince Blueblood on a diplomatic mission to Yakyakistan. Summary At the Crystal Empire, Shining Armor prepares for a trip with Princess Cadance on a diplomatic mission to establish a trade agreement between the Empire and Yakyakistan. His sister Twilight Sparkle helps him practice traditional yak greetings for when he meets with Prince Rutherford. Unfortunately, a recent emergency requires the attention of all four princesses, so Cadance is unable to accompany Shining Armor to Yakyakistan. In Cadance's place, Princess Celestia offers the services of her nephew Prince Blueblood. Though Blueblood comes off as obnoxious, Celestia claims he is an excellent negotiator. Shining Armor has his reservations about the trip's success, but he sets out nonetheless. On the way to Yakyakistan, Blueblood's pompousness continues to grate on Shining Armor's nerves, and he resolves to see the diplomatic mission through on his own. Upon arrival to Yakyakistan, Shining Armor tells Blueblood to let him do the talking so as not to offend the short-tempered yaks. However, when he greets Prince Rutherford with a traditional yak greeting, Rutherford takes it as a mockery of his culture, leaving Blueblood to salvage the situation with his smooth talk. While Rutherford sees to his royal duties, Shining Armor and Blueblood leave to rest in their yak-assigned quarters. Shining Armor, remembering the yaks' previous visit to Ponyville, worries even more about the trade negotiations. Blueblood offers to help as an experienced diplomat, but Shining Armor is confident he can take care of things by himself. Unfortunately, each of Shining Armor's subsequent attempts to appease the yaks ends in failure. By the time he returns to Prince Blueblood—who is helping himself to a hooficure—he is prepared to give trade goods away to the yaks just so they don't declare war. Prince Blueblood steps in to take over the negotiations. He uses both his experience as a diplomat and his silver tongue to win over the yaks. Shining Armor is worried when he doesn't hear from Blueblood for several hours, but much to his surprise, Blueblood and the yaks have become the best of friends, and the trade negotiations are a success. The next morning, Shining Armor and Prince Blueblood have a friendly breakfast with the yaks and bid a fond farewell. Shining Armor ends his adventure with a letter to Princess Celestia and a deeper understanding of his fellow prince. Quotes :Twilight Sparkle: When entering the Great Hall of the Yaks, it is tradition to stomp both feet and loudly declare your name and tribe. :Shining Armor: So I walk in and say "I'm Shining Armor of the tribe of..." What should I say for tribe, Twily? :Twilight Sparkle: Well, yak tribes are generally named after a male ancestor. So, I guess you could use Dad's name. :Shining Armor: "I am Shining Armor of the tribe of Night Light." :Twilight Sparkle: Sounds good to me. :Twilight Sparkle: What could go wrong? :Shining Armor: Why did you have to ask that? :Prince Blueblood: Princes of Canterlot don't carry their own luggage. That's what servants are for. :Prince Blueblood: Shiny, I'm really starting to get a tense feeling off of this conversation. We're practically the only princes in Equestria, we should be friends! :Shining Armor: You need to get serious. The yaks are notoriously ill tempered. It took a lot of work to get our relationship this far. And please don't call me "Shiny." I don't need a nickname from you. :Prince Blueblood: Griffon scones! I ordered these all the way from the Griffon Kingdom! Only ones in Yakyakistan. :Prince Rutherford: This food terrible! :Prince Blueblood: Well, what do you expect? They're half bird! When was the last time you ate something a bird baked? :Yaks: Ha ha ha ha! :Prince Rutherford: Yaks smash! :Prince Blueblood: See and there's your problem. All you ever do is smash. That's why your hooves are such a mess. You get splinters and muck in there. Nobody likes that. :Prince Rutherford: Blueblood right. Rutherford need to take more time to himself. :Shining Armor: Hey, do you think you could teach me how to be an ambassador? :Prince Blueblood: Are you sure you can handle the hard work? :Shining Armor: Ha ha ha.